Blood Has Nothing To Do With It
by Selah1
Summary: Lily Evans made her way to platform 9 and 34. [Lucius x Lily]
1. About A Girl

A/N: Much love to all the lovely reviewers who review this story the first time around. Well this story is going through a makeover. Some parts are going to be rewritten, redone and maybe some will stay the same but it will be finished. The titles like last time are all songs used while writing this fic. As always if you enjoy this story please review.

_I'm not in love, this is not my heart,  
I'm not going to waste these words about a girl  
- About a Girl by The Academy Is... -_

* * *

Lily Evans had just arrived to King's Cross and very shortly she would be on her way to Hogwarts. She just needed to make her way to platform 9 ¾ first. There was a good breeze today, not too much but not too weak either. It was perfect. Lily had no doubt in her mind that the day would be just the same.

Her long, red hair swayed in the breeze as she paused to glance at her parents behind her. They insisted on seeing her every time she went to Hogwarts, she was entering her fifth year and her parents had never been anything but supportive of her being a witch. Her parents smiled warmly at her while Lily was certain that her sister Petunia was glaring from the car. Petunia was probably forced to come. Petunia and Lily had been close once before she started to go to Hogwarts. It seemed so long ago that they were friends.

She gave one final enthusiastic wave to her parents before going through the barrier that separated the two worlds from each other.

She looked around the platform, looking for any familiar faces. Her eyes lit up when she saw someone with long ebony hair walking on to the train. She smiled and tried to pick up her trunk to race over but she couldn't budge her black trunk.

"Sirius!" She shouted but to her dismay he didn't response.

Lily looked slightly crestfallen from being ignored. Did she do something to upset him?

Lily sighed and ran her hand through her long hair, looking around to find Sirius but he was already gone. She sighed and sat down on her trunk with her chin in her hands.

"Just great, how am I going to get onto the train?" she muttered to herself.

"With my help of course," said a confident voice from behind her. Lily turned around slightly to see James Potter.

"James," she said smiling slightly.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

James gave her a double glance and replied, "You actually wondered?"

This caused her to laugh. James smiled gently at the redhead.

"It is great to see you," he commented as they made their way onto the train.

"So," Lily began, "where have you been and where are your companions?"

James smiled. "Causing trouble, I bet."

"Without you?" Lily asked grinning.

"Once again," James commented pretending to be heart broken.

Lily shook her head. Some things never changed she thought to herself as they went down the different halls on the train looking for an empty compartment or at least one that had the rest of their friends in it.

"It seems, the train gets smaller every year," Lily mused.

"More students come each year," replied James as Lily nodded her head in agreement.

James glanced at Lily and Lily caught his eye. She titled her head at him and he smiled at her. James sighed. Lily looked at him.

James turned to Lily as he opens another door of a pair making out. He rolled his eyes. Lily smiled and raised an eyebrow at James.

"I wonder if there are any compartments left that are empty," wondered James.

"I'd be surprised," Lily commented dryly to James, smiling.

James laughed and turned to Lily with an evil grin on his face. Lily's smile faded and her eyes narrowed with caution.

"James Potter, wipe that grin off your face. I know that grin means one thing, trouble!" Lily hissed.

James turned to Lily and placed a hand over his heart, he went onto his knees. With his other hand he grabbed Lily's left hand. "Lily, how can you say that about me? Say it isn't true!" James exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes at James. James laughed at her expression.

If their expressions were serious, it would have look like he was asking her to marry him. This shouldn't take that long well, according to Bellatrix Black anyway.

"Get up, Potter," Lily replied annoyed.

James smirked and got to his feet, still holding Lily's hand.

"Do you mind letting go of my hand, James?" replied Lily.

"I don't know," began James. "Your hands are nice and soft," finished James.

Lily stared at him as if he was insane.

"I'll give you the hand crème I use than," replied Lily.

"If I must," James said sadly. Lily laughed at his fake sadness.

James stopped by a closed door.

He smiled at Lily hopefully. "Perhaps there will be an empty compartment," he replied with, hope in his voice.

James opened the door and Lily peered over his shoulder. They glanced at each other as James quickly closed the door.

Lily blushed slightly as she replied, "Perhaps not."

"Touché," James said and winked at Lily.

Lily showed her lovely smile before laughing. James looked thoughtful which cause Lily to calm down.

"What is it James?" She questioned.

"You know…" began James.

"Yes?" Lily replied looking at him.

"I have an idea," he said.

"Which is never a good thing," Lily added.

James shot her a glare. Lily smiled sweetly.

"We should give it a shot," James replied, stepping closer to her.

Lily laughed and moved an inch to the left before saying, "maybe in your dreams Potter."

The train sent both of them crashing against the wall. Lily landed perfectly against the wall; James however hit the wall and then landed on the floor.

Lily looked at James with a glare; "you timed, that didn't you!" She exclaimed.

James stood up and laughed.

"Perhaps," he said suggestively. "You'll never know," he finished.

Lily stepped from the wall and rolled her eyes James offered his arm to Lily, grinning at her. She looked at his arm and snorted at him. She threw her head back, with her nose in the air she walk away with James at her heels.

Once he caught up with her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and chatting with her. Lily laughed at his comments and acted like herself again and leaned against James in search for an empty compartment.

James smiled at Lily and exclaimed, "Onward!"

Lily laughed at him, and replied, "To where, pray thee?"

James winked at her. "To an empty compartment, fair maiden," James exclaimed.

Lily laughed at his reply.

James titled his head at her.

"What!" He exclaimed.

This caused her to laugh all the more. She leaned against James for balance. James mouth started to twitch into a bright smile. The two fifth year Gryffindors stood there laughing in the hallway of the train.

James grabbed Lily's wrist and winked at her and pulled her down the hallway. Lily laughed and smiled cheerfully at James. Once they reach the place, James smirked at her and looked at a compartment he stopped at.

"Well here we are, Lily. The compartment are fellow companions are supposed to be," explained James happily.

"Keywords-supposed to be," commented Lily.

James grinned and Lily smirked.

"How true," added James.

Lily paused as she realized what James had just said and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at James.

James blinked at Lily's angry stare.

"What did I do?" James asked innocently.

Lily eyes narrowed.

"You know," she replied.

James looked shocked.

"Lily, darling I didn't," James said.

"James Potter," Lily began. "Don't you dare even think of lying to me." She exclaimed sounding furious.

Lily threw her hands up in the air at James' clueless expression.

"You just don't get it, do you James," Lily hissed.

"Get what?" James replied.

Lily pointed an accusing finger at James. "You knew where the compartment was the all time, didn't you!"

"Oh that," began James like the thought had slipped his mind. "Perhaps, but you may never know," James concluded.

He winked at her and opened the door and walked into the compartment letting the door close behind him. Leaving a fuming Lily Evans behind the door; debating if strangling James Potter was really worth it in the end. Lily grumbled and walked in, closing the door behind her.

Her anger quickly left being welcomed by her friends. She saw that Remus and Sirius were sitting together. Peter sat by himself and James saved her a place beside him. She seated herself beside James and returned Remus' greeting.

She smiled at Sirius and paused, remembered earlier when she saw him and tied to get his attention. Was he upset with her?

"Sirius, are you mad at me?" She questioned.

Sirius looked up surprised and replied, "No, why?"

Lily eyes widen when she thought of someone else who had black long hair at Hogwarts in their year.

"When did you get on the train?" Lily urgently asked.

"With me," replied Remus.

"Is there a problem Lily?" James questioned.

Lily laughed. All the other occupants of the compartment looked at her as if she was insane.

"Sirius, I think I mistaken you for Severus when I got on the train," Lily replied.

Lily burst into another fit of laughter.

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

Peter stared at Sirius.

Remus smirked at Sirius.

Sirius looked insulted.


	2. The Blower's Daughter

A/N: The next part, oping to make this a weekly thing at least for a while.

Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?  
- The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice -

* * *

Sirius looked at Lily, in shock. "How can you even say that about me?" Sirius replied hotly. "We don't look a thing alike; were completely different in every way!"

Lily shook her head in amusement as Sirius grasped for words to explain the situation of mistaken identity more. He looked close enough to start flailing his arms. "Sirius Black, you will forever amuse me."

Sirius glared at Lily. "Evans…" he all but growled out.

Lily blinked at him innocently not that she expected him to buy it. "Black…"

Remus shook his head slightly at Lily and Sirius and grabbed his book from his lap and opened it carefully. The book was extremely old that was a light tan color and he didn't want to wreck any of the pages. "Why can't we all get along?" he muttered to himself yet loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

James smirked openly, "Where's the fun in that Moony?"

This caused Remus to roll his eyes at James; as Lily giggled from the left side of the compartment.

"Who is this lucky guy of yours that I keep hearing about?" Remus asked tactfully changing the subject.

All the other males in the compartment turned their attention to Lily. Lily blushed, under their intense gazes. She gave a secret smile and laugh.

"There is no one, right now guys you been listening to that crazy rumour mill again?" Lily asked sounding slightly flustered.

Sirius ears perked up slightly at the conversation he was always more than willing to tease someone, especially someone who had been teasing him earlier.

He gave Lily a side-glance. "So is there a vacancy for that position?" Sirius said winking.

Lily laughed and James hit Sirius in the head with his potion textbook.

Sirius howled in pain, while James had a satisfying smirk on his face. James looked at his potions textbook in amazement.

"I always knew these textbooks had a good use." The occupants of the compartment laughed.

Lily composed herself and gave the boys in the compartment a grin. "Sadly, none of you boys are the one!" She said in a dramatic voice, before collapsing in James' lap.

James titled his head to the left slightly to look at her. As most, of her upper body was In James' lap. "Who is he," asked James with his hazel eyes staring into her green eyes.

Lily smiled brightly. "I predict he is going to walk through this door right now and I'm going to kiss him!" Lily exclaimed pulling herself up.

All of the males in the compartment turned their attention to the door.

_5 minutes later..._

James' eyes were glued to the door, "any minute now," he muttered to himself.

This caused Sirius to roll his eyes at James. Remus smirked at Lily; she flashed him a smile.

She turned her attention to James. "I was kidding about him walking through the door."

The door opened and James face gleamed with victory. He turned to the door and spoke to his friends. "Well let's see this lover boy of yours, Lily."

All the boys' eyes turned to the door in interest. Lily eyes quickly turned to the door, when a new voice enters the room.

"If anything, she would belong to me. No one owns me," replied Lucius Malfoy silkily.

Sirius turned his eyes at Lucius in surprise. He glanced at Lily and replied, "Please tell me you're joking."

Lily looked at Lucius he simply raised an eyebrow at her.

The marauders looked between Lily and Lucius. Lily turned to the marauders and spoke. "Guys, I was kidding."

Sirius wiped his forehead in relief. As James and Remus chatting for a couple moments. Almost forgetting Lucius was there. Almost.

"Pity I was looking forward to that kiss," Lucius muttered under his breath.

Lily froze, while the others continued to chat. She was the only person that heard the comment. Perhaps, she was the only one meant to.

Lily looked at Lucius; he had his arms crossed and was looking at her. Almost giving her a second glance.


	3. Call Me Call Me

A/N: Here's chapter two and I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Anyway's the song for today is _Call Me Call Me_ by The Seatbelts. If you're a cowboy bebop fan, you'll know this one.  
  


_Gotta get to you  
But I don't know how  
Call me call me  
Let me know it's alright  
Call me call me  
Don't you think it's 'bout time  
-Call Me Call Me by the Seatbelts-_

* * *

Lily turned to Lucius and stated, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "Perhaps," he replied. Lily shot a glare at him. She knew for a fact he was only staying in the compartment, to annoy her. After all, it was common knowledge that Lily Evans had a short temper.  
  
James looked up from his exploding snap game, to see that Lucius hadn't left. He frowned slightly at him. He could have yelled at him and he was most likely would have not heard him. He seemed too busy having a staring contest with Lily. James stood and walked over to where Lucius was. "Don't you have somewhere to go, Malfoy?" he replied bitterly.  
  
Lucius looked at James and James stared at Lucius. He began preparing insults for when Lucius did something James didn't see coming. Lucius retreated to the door with his trademark smirk and left. James blinked in shock while Lily frowned.  
  
Lily smiled at her friends, "We'd better get into our robes. We'll be there in a few minutes," Lily explained softly. Everyone nodded and in a few minutes they were ready and making sure everything was in their trunks. After that, they were carefully exiting the train and making they're way to the carriages. Sirius ran ahead with Remus to grab a carriage. Of course Remus dragged him half the way since girls with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes could distract Sirius.  
  
Peter hopped in after they got in the carriage. James and Lily hopped in after Peter. Everyone in the carriage started to talk of trivial things. Lily sighed and looked out the window. She saw Hogwarts and smiled. It was good to be home.  
  
Once the carriage stopped, they piled out and started to walk up the steps. James and Sirius rushed through the doors followed by Peter and Remus at a slower pace. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, slightly.  
  
"Severus was right, you look so beautiful when you smile," said a voice softly from behind her. Lily whirled around and saw it was no other than Lucius Malfoy. Lily frowned and replied, "What is this, twice today?" Lucius smiled and replied, "It must be fate than."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked past him towards the doors, when suddenly he was in front of her, opening the doors for her. Lily stared at him, confusion circling the green depths. Lucius leaned closer to her, until they were a breath away.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she said hoarsely. Lucius looked at her and he spoke softly to her. "I'm not. I don't have to. You're everywhere I look and everywhere I turn, Lily Evans."  
  
Lily took two steps back from Lucius looking at him, with her wide green eyes. Which at this moment, were filled with a variety of emotions. Confusion, hatred And yet a touch of love swirled through her eyes. Confusion was the overall emotion in her eyes, making it the strongest.  
  
He looked at her and than at the door as Lily meekly went through the door and started walking to the Great Hall. When she was ten steps away from the entrance, Lucius grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.  
  
Lily's heart started to pound against her chest. When he spoke it was slowly and softly. "If I didn't know any better, I say you were haunting me, Lily Evans."  
  
She looked up at him, her breathing erratic and she could feel her knees buckling. "Do me a favor and ease my mind," he replied softly before titled her head. Lily froze; he looked ready to kiss her. Instead he held her hand to his lips but at the last second turned it over and kissed her pulse.  
  
Lily gasped in pleasure. Lucius smiled at her and let her hand go. He gave Lily a wink before he entered the Great Hall. Lily blinked for a minute. She shook her head and walk into the Great Hall. She made her way to The Gryffindor table and took her seat between James and Sirius. 


	4. Dirty White Boy

A/N: Here's the next part of Blood. Since, it's been about time I got this up, eh? Anyway the song for today is _Dirty White Boy_ by Foreigner. Which is perfect and is an oldie. So, yeah...just read the story peoples.  
  


_Hey, baby, if you're feelin' down  
I know what's good for you all day  
Are you worried what your friends see  
Will it ruin your reputation lovin' me  
  
-Dirty White Boy by Foreigner-_

* * *

Lily joined her fellow comrades at the Gryffindor table. She sat in her seat, between James and Sirius. Both boys were smiling brightly. From past experiences, Lily took note that that rarely meant a good thing. She wondered what they were up to. Perhaps she should find out. Oh the possibilities!  
  
Lily turned her attention to the sorting, not really paying attention to what was happening around her. Peter was making an airplane out of his napkin, while Sirius and James plotted together. Remus was the only one really paying attention.  
  
Lily's eyes focused over the whole room and landed carefully on the Slytherin table. She made sure her facial expression was well guarded. She looked through the many faces at the table that those marked with ambition were seated. Her eyes collided with another pair of eyes. A pair of grey- blue eyes. Only one person in the all school had those eyes.  
  
Lily Evans was staring into Lucius Malfoy's eyes, from the Gryffindor table. He smirked at her and gave her a wink before turning around to listen to Professor Dumbledore. Lily was blushing and her mouth was gaping.  
  
She heard the last few words of Professor Dumbledore's speech and turned around in time to start eating. As the Marauders made idle conversation, Lily had time to ponder on school, life, and Lucius.  
  
What exactly was he up to, anyway? Lucius Malfoy had never paid much attention to her in her previous four years at Hogwarts. Now all of a sudden, she couldn't get rid of him. Further more, it was only the first day and he was already making her nervous. The question was why? Yes, why indeed?  
  
As the feast came to a close, Lily and James walked while the perfects lead the first years to the common room. Lily and James were walking beside each other. While, Remus and Sirius started chatting. Peter had run ahead, so the other four were at the end of the line when the peace was shattered.  
  
In front of them was a bunch of Slytherin's; who were mainly taunting James and Sirius. Lily looked up and standing there he was. He wasn't actually taunting them, but he seemed to be almost supervising. From what was indeed the question? He met her eyes before turning his attention to his friends.  
  
"Let's go," he said arrogantly before brushing aside James, Sirius and Remus. He walks arrogantly past Lily and his companions muttered, "mudblood" under their breath. Unnoticed to Lily, her fellow companions, and Lucius' companions, Lucius had slipped Lily a note. As the Slytherins walked away, James rolled his eyes while the group of them walked to the Gryffindor common room. Just catching the remaining students going through.  
  
James looked around to see the common room, pretty much empty. Almost all of the students had gone to bed from the busy day. Peter had already gone to bed; Sirius and Remus were following that suit. Which left James and Lily sitting on the couches, by the roaring fire.  
  
James was pulling random things from his robe's pockets. Lily smiled and put her hands in her pockets. She froze when her left hand came across, what felt like a piece of parchment. She held it in her pale hand and opened it. She read the following on the piece of parchment, which was slightly yellowish in color.  


_  
Lily Evans,  
  
Meet me at the astronomy tower promptly at midnight tonight. That is only if you want to know why I have a sudden interest in you. That is if you're not afraid, mudblood.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy-_

  
  
Lily looked at the note and frowned at the last sentence. 


	5. Everybody Wants You

A/N: Here's the latest installment of Blood. Lots of people seem to like this story, so I'm writing this for all you who read this. Today's song is _Everybody Wants You_ by Josh Kelly. Trust me this one fits.  
  


_You've been sad  
Your misunderstood  
Did you find your kind, Like I knew you would  
-Everybody Wants You by Josh Kelly-_

* * *

Lily frowned at the letter and sighed. Now she would have to go, just to prove herself. Now wait a minute! Why did she want to prove herself? Just to show she wasn't like the other muggle-borns in the school. She would careless if it came from another Slytherin. However, it was from him. Lucius. Boy, was his name popular today. She must have thought about him a dozen times.  
  
"Your not really thinking of going are you Lily, "exclaimed a voice behind her shoulder. Lily looked behind her to see James Potter.  
  
"I have to James," Lily explained. James sighed at her and ran a hand through his wild hair.  
  
"Please Lily, you might get hurt," James began.  
  
Lily lightly snorted; here it comes James' speech. Wondering what topic it would be about tonight. Lily glanced up at James, when he didn't finished.  
  
James was looking at Lily, almost as if he could see in her soul. He let out a big breath and sigh, once more.  
  
"Just don't get yourself hurt okay." James said finally. Lily shot him a bright smile.  
  
"Thanks," Lily whispered to James. They both stared at each other awkwardly, before James gave her a hug. Lily nodded and left the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Lily walked quickly to the tower, hoping not to be caught by Filch. Lily gave a silent prayer of thanks and enters the tower. She walked to the nearest pillar. She saw him sitting there. His hair gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"So I'm here, now tell me why." Lily demanded.  
  
Lucius glanced at her, "and if I don't?" He questioned.  
  
Lily glared at him and spoke; "I didn't come here to waste my time."  
  
Lucius stared at her and drawl; "maybe that was the point."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes in warning causing him to smirk. "Spit it out Lucius," she growled.  
  
"Well," he began indifferently.  
  
"Yes." Lily replied.  
  
"I must admit, I'm surprise you even show up," Lucius said mildly.  
  
"Well, I'm curious why you want to see me," Lily replied.  
  
"Are you, now Evans," said Lucius distantly.  
  
"Yes," added Lily quickly.  
  
Lucius jumped down from the pillar he was sitting on elegantly. He walked until he was right in front of her. Lily titled her head up to look into his eyes.  
  
His eyes had always been her downfall. They were a mixture of light and dark. A very strange combination yet compelling.  
  
Lucius took one of his hands and titled her chin upwards. Causing Lily's eyes to widen, even more. If she thought she was surprise now, it would be nothing compared to what he would do in a few seconds.  
  
He leaned her against the wall and kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss neither a tender one. It was a kiss of passion and defiance. Kiss only enemies, can achieve.  
  
When he put distance between them, she was more thankful to breathe once more. Lily then clinged to the wall in fear. "James was right I should never had came," Lily thought silently.  
  
Lucius eyed Lily silently as she started to tremble. "She's afraid of me," he thought to himself. "I'll have to rid that of her."  
  
He stepped about three feet away but kept his intense eyes on her. Lily loosens her grip on the wall but continue to stare at him. Lucius smiled.  
  
He rose an eyebrow at her and said, "run Lily, run." As he remove himself from the pathway to the door. Lily was shaking and left quickly as she could.  
  
Lucius kept his eyes on her the all time. When he couldn't see her anymore, he spoke. "Run all you want my flower, I'll find you." 


	6. Face The Change

A/N: Okay here is segment number five. The song for this chapter is actally a Japanese one. It's called _Face The Change_ by Every Little Thing. I chose it for two reasons. Firstly, because it reminds me of Lucius/Lily. Secondly, because I can.   
  
Anyway enjoy this segment and if you have any suggestions for songs, just tell me in the reviews or drop me a line. If you haven't notice each chapter is a song title and their in alaphectial order. Isn't that neat.  
  
_I'm sure tomorrow I'll be able to be kind  
I'll always view the wafting scenery  
I'll ride my memories on the unseen wind  
As if someday my smile will reach you  
-Face The Change By Every Little Thing-_

* * *

Lily sat down in one of the comfy armchair, in the Gryffindor common room. The common room was deserted and Lily was glad. Dealing with Lucius always, seem to get her stress out. No matter what, he always won the argument. Maybe it was all in his eyes. Lily sighed, crading her head in her arm.  
  
"Lily get a hold of herself," Lily said mumbling to herself. "Just don't think about him. That way he can't stress you out." Lily leaned comfortably in the armchair and sigh. She placed her face in her hands and groaned.  
  
"Sometimes I hate my life."

* * *

Lucius sat in a comfortable armchair sitting deep in thought.  
  
"So what's the status," a voice beside him asked.  
  
Lucius looked up and smirked slightly before replying. "She runs away, Moon."  
  
Moon laugh before walking away to the dorms. Leaving Lucius to dwell by himself.  
  
"Hmm," he pondered "how do you stop a flower from wilting." Lucius looked thoughtfully in the fire and sat there pondering on his obsession. An obsession by the name of Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily blinked her eyes slowly adjusting herself to the bright sunlight. Lily stretched slightly and smiled lightly, "ah, peace and quiet." Lily froze and struggled in her covers and fell on the floor. She quickly threw her covers on her bed and ran to her fellow classmate's alarm clock. Lily stared at it and let out some very colorful language.  
  
Lily threw on her uniform, threw her bag on her back and grabs her cloak. She quickly ran to the mirror and did her make-up. She also ran a brush through her hair. She quickly grabs her gold ribbon and ran out of the dorm.  
  
Lily ran down the hallway, doing her hair as she ran. She pauses at the Great Hall doors check herself in her compact mirror. She quickly put her watch in and slips her cross necklace under her shirt. She put her bag down, slips on her cloak and put her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"You know it's not good form to block the door," replied a cool male voice. Lily jumped slightly and whirled around. Lucius Malfoy. Lily rolled her eyes at Lucius.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Lily replied testily, last night events still very much on her mind. Lucius smirked at her and then replied, "waiting for me Lily I'm flattered. Lily glares at him. "In your dreams Malfoy," She stated before walking into the Great Hall.  
  
Lucius walked over to the Slytherin table with his robes billowing behind him. He noticed that the Black sisters were not present. Well, they were here yet, but would be shortly. The door opened, Lucius smirked slightly, speak of the devil.  
  
He eyed the three sisters, who were very lovely and yet so different to each other. Made him wonder how they were able to stand each other, never mind being sisters.  
  
First there was Andromeda, with her lovely red hair and soft hazel eyes. She was the oldest of the three and the most unslytherin unlike. She was the purest of the three, if that counted for anything.  
  
Then there was Bellatrix, with her wild black hair and striking violet eyes. She was the middle child and most likely there was more than one reason she was sorted into Slytherin. She was the clever one out of the three. Which was saying something.  
  
Lastly there was Narcissa, with her beautiful blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. She was the youngest of the three and a Slytherin through and through. She was the beautiful one out of the three. Yet, don't let that pretty face fool you, a killer live within.  
  
The three of them made the Black sisters. The most famous Slytherin females, everyone knew them. Andromeda was known for her kindness, Bellatrix was known for her cruelty and Narcissa was known for her beauty.  
  
The three girls sat down in their seats; Narcissa and Bellatrix started a conversation. They were sleeping together it was quite obvious. Did their parents know this? Lucius wondered if they even care. After all, it was keeping it within the family. Hmm...what about Andromeda, though. Was she alone or with someone? It was obvious the three of them weren't together. Lucius thinking was disturbed by a pretty clear voice.  
  
"Why can't you just leave her alone?"  
  
Lucius turned and look at Andromeda Black who had stated the question. He smirked in response and turn to her. He looked at her and then replied, "because it keeps me sane." He gave her another smirk and looked into her hazel eyes that looked at him in slight confusion. He smiled at her and grips her hand, in his tight grip. "I know you understand Andromeda," he replied with a smile.  
  
Andromeda looked at him and ripped her hand from underneath his, "I may understand you Lucius but, that's no excuse so leave her alone." She hissed out her eyes flashing with anger. Lucius looked at her thoughtfully. He lifted a hand to her chin, making her look into his eyes. Andromeda looked into his eyes, her dislike for him very evident. His eyes looked over at the Gryffindor table. Lily and James were talking, as were Remus and Peter. Sirius eyes met him. Black didn't look too happy with him. Lucius couldn't help but smirk, riling up Black was one of his favorite hobbies. He made Andromeda looked at Sirius, a flash of panic which cross her face. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and released her. Moon and Nott had arrive, Andromeda blinked several times. Lucius and Moon had a conversation.  
  
Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table, smiling at her friends. Remus and Peter were discussing the Charms homework. Sirius was reading a letter that had just came from an owl. James smiled at her as she sat down. She flashed him a smile back.  
  
"I was worried about you. I'm glad you're alright Lily," James said sincerely. Lily titled her head at James as he continued, "I missed you when you were gone, I couldn't sleep I was too worry," admitted James. Lily shaked her head at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you not to worry James," Lily said to James softly.  
  
James smiled at her. "I know," James said to Lily placing a hand on top of hers. Lily looked at him as their fingers intertwined. "Then why do you worry James?" Lily asked looking into his eyes. James looked at her and smiled, "because I care." He whispered in her ear. He looked into her eyes and move slightly closer to her, before he was stopped by Peter's voice. "Lily what page was the Potions homework?" James lifted his face away as Lily responded, "Page 324 Peter." Peter smiled at her and turned to his homework. Lily grabbed some bacon off the main plate.  
  
Sirius was about to march over at the Slytherin table but Remus grabbed the back of his robes putting him in his seats. James shook his head and muttered, "reflexes." Remus finally put his book away and motion to the others it was time to go. To Potions that is. 


	7. Give Me A Reason

A/N: My sincere apoliges for such a late update. I had school, summer school and the death of my father. So, yeah I've been a little busy. Anyway, the song for this chapter is _Give Me A Reason_ by The Corrs. So please read and review.  
  


_You left me lonely and confused  
Question, questioning you  
So soon goodbye you stole my heart  
I'm believing you  
-Give Me A Reason By The Corrs-_

* * *

The five of them trooped towards the lower part of the castle. They were heading to the dudgeons, for potions. Now the Gryffindors always had potions with the Slytherins. It should also be noted that Gryffindor and Slytherin students don't get along. Yet they had potions together sometimes for a double period. Lily sometimes wonders what Dumbledore was thinking sometimes. Honestly, putting the Slytherins and Gryffindors together that was trouble in the making. However, you could say Dumbledore had his reasons. After all, he was always going on about interhouse relations. Of course no one was really paying attention. Okay, maybe a few but that was it.  
  
Sirius and James were arguing over some move in quidditch. Lily wasn't really paying attention. Quidditch wasn't that interesting. She didn't understand what the all fuss was about. It was just a game. Not a matter of life and death. Alas, boys never understood that of course. To them quidditch was everything. Quite tragic really.  
  
Lily enters the room and walked over to her desk. She started pulling out the stuff she would need for today's lesson. She could see her friends heading over to bug the Slytherins. Well actually to bother Severus Snape. That was beside the point really. She didn't really see the point in teasing Snape. She actually felt sorry for that guy. Even if he called her that 'disgusting name' as James refer to it as.  
  
Lily stood up and rolled her eyes and began to walk over. Just like every other potion class. Someone had to interfere. Otherwise, they would just bug Snape all day. When would those guys mature? It seemed like never. Maybe next year, she would get lucky.  
  
"Where are you off to my little flower?" Asked a voice behind Lily, surprising her slightly. Lily had almost jumped since; she had not been expecting it.  
  
She turned around and before looking at the person she replied, "your little flower?" She said in distaste. Hey, just because her name was named after a flower, didn't meet people could call her one. She looked up into a pair of cold familiar eyes. "I should have guessed it was you. Only you can be this annoying." Lily replied sharply glaring at her classmate. Lucius shot her a wounded look. "I'm hurt Lily." He replied to the red head girl.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "what right do you have to called me by my first name? You are not my friend or someone I know very well, so back off Malfoy." She replied with a bit of anger in her voice. Lucius smiled. Well it was really a smirk but that's beside the point. "Lily, my dear Lily but I know you very well." Lucius replied in that silky tone. Before Lily could reply, the teacher walked in and started to screech at them.  
  
"Alright all of you sit down and start doing your work. I expect to see the results at the end of class. Well what are you waiting for, start already!" The professor screeched. The students began to work grumbling while doing so.  
  
Lily began to start working on her potion. Her partner wasn't going to be much help. She actually prefers it that way. Sirius Black wasn't very talented when it came to potions. Lily was much more talented at potions. She didn't mind the subject but the teacher left much to be desired.  
  
Lily was lucky enough to be left alone during potions. She needed to concentrate on making this potion. She didn't need to concern herself with Lucius Malfoy. It looked like he was working. Thank goodness. Malfoy seemed to be a puzzle. A hard one to solve at that. Everything he told her always sounded like a puzzle to be solved. Lily hated puzzles. On some level, Lucius knew this. He knew what he was doing. He was just doing it to get under Lily's skin. Lily hated guys like that.  
  
Potions finally ended and Lily was content. She had gotten a B on her potion. She got a lot of B's in that class. Sirius was of course talking as they headed towards charms. Sirius was always talking, so it wasn't too surprising. Peter listened very carefully, hanging on to Sirius' every word. Remus and Lily shared a smile. James had told them to run ahead, he had something that he had to do. Lily had offered to wait but James told her not to worry about him.  
  
James was in the hallway of the dudgeons and he was glaring at the person he was talking too. He had his arms crossed and was shooting Malfoy a dark look.  
  
"Look Malfoy. Just leave her alone. I don't know why you're talking to her but, I want you to leave Lily alone from now on." James said forcefully.  
  
Lucius appeared not to be in a listening mood. "I'll do what I like. Last time I checked you weren't Evans' bodyguard." Lucius replied in a silky tone.  
  
James frowned at Lucius statement. "Well maybe I should. She doesn't need jerks like you bothering her." James replied. "I won't hesitant to hex you or whatever it takes for you to leave Lily alone." James finished before giving one last glare in Malfoy's direction before walking off. Lucius watched him walk away giving James a glare in return.  
  
James arrived in the Charms' classroom; he quickly took his seat beside Lily. He stole a quick look at Lily. He smiled lightly before turning his attention to the Charms professor.  
  
Lily smiled lightly after leaving the classroom. Charms had always been her subject. The professor had been teaching them a charm that could be used to protect a loved one. The charm was extremely complex and Lily always loved a challenge.  
  
Lily entered the Great Hall. It was lunchtime and she was quite hungry. Lily sat in the same seat between James and Sirius. Sirius wasn't present. Strange. Sirius late for lunch was something that never happened. Remus looked as surprised as I did. We both turned to James, who was putting a book in his bag.  
  
Lily tapped James on the shoulder. James looked at Lily confused.  
  
"What is it Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Lily replied.  
  
James frowned, "I knew it was too quiet." He replied to Lily's question, causing Lily to slightly giggle.  
  
Lily glanced over at Remus, who like many of the other students was watching Professor Dumbledore. It seemed that he had something to announce. Odd. Professor Dumbledore never announced anything at lunchtime.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and then told everyone about a dance that would be happening. Lily smiled slightly, a dance now that sounded interesting. Professor Dumbledore also said that it was ladies choice.  
  
Now that surprised Lily. It was quite rare to have only the ladies asking for dates to the dance. However it was a nice twist. Which left Lily with two problems. Two big problems. Whatever was she going to wear? What color and what style? So many decision. Also who to ask? Decisions, decisions.  
  
Lily glanced over at James, who was too busy glaring at the Slytherin table to notice her. He was staring at the place where Lucius sat. What was with that? Supposedly they had an argument in the hallway before Charms. If you believe the gossip mill. Was that why he sent her off before going to Charms. Now Lily was really confused?  
  
James? Lucius? Who should she go with? Lily sighed; it was going to be a hard decision to make. The outcome could affect her all life! Okay not really, but Lily was a fifthteen year-old girl. These kinds of decisions were more important than grades!  
  
Lily ears perked up at hearing the doors to the Great Hall opened. Through the open doors came Sirius. She found herself oddly disappointed. 


	8. Hey Juliet

A/N: Once again another late chapter. U Sorry but I won't have internet access on my computer until my uncle sets it on my computer, since I'm living at his house for the moment. I'm at college and discover the big TO. Meh. The rest of the story has been planned out; the only thing that needs to be added is to find a song that starts with X. Does anyone knows any? Anyway in total there is twenty-four chapters. Anyway here is the next segment.

_Hey Juliet,_

_I think your fine; you really blow my mind_

_Maybe, someday you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know I want to be your Romeo_

_-Hey Juliet by LMNT-_

There was no sighting of Malfoy all during lunch hour. Lily found this very strange. She didn't see him in divination either. Lily was now sitting near the lake throwing some food out to the squid. The squid was always more easy to get along with, when it had eaten.

However Lily wasn't really thinking about the squid. She was thinking about Malfoy. She hadn't seen the jerk since Potions. The question was that a good thing or a bad thing. Lily paused, before deciding it was indeed a bad thing. After all, when it was quiet that didn't mean it was always good thing.

"Lily!"

The silence was shattered.

Lily looked around and saw a figure running towards her. She blinked in surprise when she realizes it was Andromeda.

"Andromeda?" Lily replied confused, seeing the Slytherin girl.

"Lily, I'm so glad I found you!" The redhead exclaimed.

Lily rose an eyebrow in surprise, "why?" She asked.

"You haven't been talking with Lucius, have you?" Andromeda asked.

Lily blinked "no, can't say I have." Was her curt reply.

Andromeda looked at her suspiciously. Lily was very glad she had a very good poker face.

"Well than, have you seen him around today? Andromeda asked.

Lily shrugged, "not since potions. Why?"

Andromeda tossed her hair off her shoulders, "no reason." She replied.

Lily glanced at Andromeda, "if your looking for Sirius I think he's still in Great Hall."

Andromeda gave her a smile; "I was just about to ask you about Sirius, you must be a mind reader."

"Well, I do have the highest mark in divination." Lily replied.

Andromeda gave Lily a half smile before asking "Lily do you want to come inside with me?"

"For what?" Lily exclaimed, "to see the guys gorging themselves. No thanks I can see that anytime, I wish."

Andromeda muffles her giggle with her hand, while her hazel eyes sparkle with amusement. "Seriously Lily. Do you want to come?" Andromeda asked.

Lily smiled but shaked her head, "I'll just stay out here."

"Suit yourself than Lily." Andromeda replied. "I'll see you around than." She replied.

"Yup." Lily replied and Andromeda smiled and ran off, she did wave before going in and Lily waved back of course.

Lily had been outside for a bit but now she was heading in. After all she had to be ready to go to Hogsmeade, since they could this weekend. She needed to get a dress robes and some shoes. Also Lily wasn't even sure what color to wear yet either. Honestly, she had to stop thinking about Lucius. She needed to focus on more important stuff, like dress robes styles.

Lily walks around Hogsmeade, looking at all the different shops. There were so many different shops and places to eat. It amazed Lily. If you ever needed something Hogsmeade had it. Everything from wands to butterbeer to dress robes to candy. It was truly amazing. The marauders had decided to go to Zonko's and Lily decided to get some new dress robes. She had grown over the summer and her other dress robes were too short. The group of them had agreed to meet in three broomsticks.

Lily walked into the dress robe shop and was instantly greeted by the storekeeper, who was related to the shopkeeper in Diagon Alley who ran a robe shop as well.

"Dress robes, my dear?" The shopkeeper asks kindly and Lily nodded as she was led to the apporiate section of the store.

Much to Lily's delight there were robes of every single color of the rainbow, no color wasn't present it was truly amazing.

"Lots of colors to choose from huh?"

Lily whirled and looked at Andromeda who was looking through the different styles. "Andromeda, how long have you been here for?"

Andromeda shrugged "about fifthteen minutes. Trying to decide what I am going to be wearing to the ball."

"Going with someone special?" teased Lily.

Andromeda blush was very faint. "Yes I'm going with Ted Tonks, do you know him?"

Lily smiled and gave a brief nod. "Oh yes, he's very nice I used to sit beside him in ancient runes last year."

Andromeda picked a blue dress robe with some silver details and had a square neckline and flow out nicely from the waistline. "The trick is to find a color and than pick a design." Andromeda said before walking off to the cashier.

Lily smiled as Andromeda walked by her. "Thanks for the tip."

Lily stretched and looks at all the different colors. Now which one should she wear?

Andromeda walked into a bookstore that was located near the robe shop. She browses through some of the different spell books. Ted's birthday was coming up and she knew he like to read about new spells. The question was which book would he like?

"Looking for something" A voice enquired from behind her, Andromeda jumped slightly and bumps into the person behind her.

"Lucius Malfoy, I should had know." She replied cynically.

"Yes, perhaps you should have." He replied with a haughty look. "Whatever, are you looking for anyway."

"If you must know, it's for a friend." Andromeda quickly said.

Lucius rose an eyebrow. "A friend? Than why aren't you looking in the dark arts area?" He questioned.

"He's not a Slytherin."

"Not a Slytherin?" Lucius asked, "interhouse relations, Andromeda? Tsk, tsk."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at the blond haired Slytherin, "I don't think it really concerns you Lucius."

Lucius looked at Andromeda with a raised eyebrow; "Of course it concerns me Andromeda. After all, isn't it my job as a prefect to watch over the wellbeing of my housemates." Lucius smoothly replied.

Andromeda shot him a look that clearly said 'I am not impressed'.

Lucius gave her that clearly said 'oh do tell'.

"What house is he from?" Lucius prompted.

"Does it matter?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course." Lucius replied.

"What if I told you Ravenclaw?" asked Andromeda.

Lucius smirked, "I suppose I wouldn't be overly surprise, since you yourself are studious."

"Gryffindor?"

Lucius rose an eyebrow; "I would be extremely disappointed in you. You never peg you the Gryffindor type."

"Hufflepuff?"

Lucius rolled his eyes; "if he's a Hufflepuff I'll try not to be angry with you Andromeda, no guarantees."

"Well you can start practicing, since he's a Hufflepuff." Andromeda replied.

"Tsk, tsk Andromeda; what would your mother say?" Lucius asked.

"She doesn't know and I intend to keep it that way." Andromeda replied before turning on her heel and leaving.

"I might not tell but Bellatrix might, than will you do then?" Lucius replied.

"I run away." Andromeda said.

"I don't think you have the guts." Lucius said in a dismissive tone.

"Well, we won't figure that out as long as Bellatrix doesn't say anything will we?" Andromeda questioned.

"She might if you go to the ball with this Hufflepuff." Lucius replied smirking.

"Perhaps." Andromeda replied and left the store.

Lucius smirked while watching her leave; it was always very good entertainment to piss off Andromeda. It wasn't always easy but it was enjoyable. Well he was finished annoying one redhead in his life now; all he had to do was annoy the other one. Speaking of that, where was Lily?

"Hmm." Lucius said while leaving the stores and walking down the street.

Lily strolls through the different colors while rejecting certain colors under her breath.

"Yellow? No makes my skin looks horrible. Red? No it will clash with my hair. Black? Makes me look like a ghost."

Lucius was strolling down when he glanced into the robe shop and his eyes caught sight of Lily. He smirked and headed into the store. He didn't really need new robes but had really come to annoy a certain redhead.

He walked up behind her while; she was looking at the robes in the color green.

"That would look lovely on you" Lucius said from behind Lily.

Lily recognizes his voice immediately and shot him a glare, "what do you want?" she asked while glaring at him.

"Is it a crime to see my favorite prefect?" asked Lucius.

"Yes." Said Lily and she walked over to see some of the other colors. Passing by pink, orange, purple and brown.

"Haven't chose a color yet?" Lucius questioned.

Lily shot him a glare as she continued looking some of the other colors.

"You should wear green." Lucius said.

"And why is that?" Lily asked while rolling her eyes.

"It would look lovely on you of course and I like the color green." Lucius replied.

Lily made a mental note never to wear the color green around him again. She figured best not to fuel the fire; if she wanted to get rid of Lucius, the best way was to wear things that he didn't like. That way he wouldn't want to be around her and lose interest in her. Even through she didn't even know what spark it in the first place.

Lily saw a white robe she likes in a design she liked as well. She grabbed it and started to walk to the counter but before she left she gave Lucius a cold goodbye.

"Good day Malfoy." Lily said.

She walked out of the store and was headed towards three broomsticks.

Nott gave a last look for some robes and glanced at Lily's fading figure. "Kinda fiery." He reflected.

"Not really, only when I piss her off." Lucius replied.

"Well I'm going to head out." Nott said.

"I'll think I might come along actually." Lucius replied.

Nott raised an eyebrow "not going to bug your precious Lily?" He questioned.

"No, she most likely went off to join Potter and I don't feel like having to deal with those idiots today." Lucius replied with a snort.

Nott chuckled and the two slytherins headed out the door and joined the group of Slytherins a couple meters ahead. The group of them headed for the castle.

If they had left a couple minutes before, they would had been directly behind a group of students. Actually a group of five Gryffindors. Four of them are male and one being female with her trademark red hair swaying behind her.


	9. I Wanna Be There

A/N: Here is chapter eight of Blood, I'm back at home permanently so loads of time to write and post. So expect more updates. Also, I mention when I update in my livejournal, so if you want a heads up that's the place, my username is Moonygirl.

_And when your whole damn world is crashing down_

_I'm gonna be your lover_

Gonna be your friend _I wanna be there till the end_

_-I wanna be there by Blessed Union of Souls-_

"I can do this." Said a female voice, trying to be calm.

A pause.

"No I can't" cried the same female voice.

Lily Evans hated doing things she didn't want to do. Which was why she hated black mail. It made you do something you didn't want to, in exchange of a deep dark secret. It was so slytherin.

However, the girls in her dormitory had found out she been talking to Malfoy and one thing lead to another and now she was off to find Malfoy and ask him to the ball.

_If she could find him._

Lily smirked at that. If she couldn't find him, she couldn't ask him. Lily mentally rejoiced. Her celebration was interrupted by the bane of her existence.

"I hear you been looking for me." Claimed a male voice.

_Damn._

Lily turned and looks over at Malfoy. "That's true." She replied.

Lucius smirked, "what do I own the occasion?"

Lily was really tempted to punch him but restrained herself. She could pester the marauders to do it for her later.

"Evans?"

Lily blinked realizing that Lucius had been trying to talk to her and she was in la-la land.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What did you want to ask me?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Lily wondered if he knew. She wouldn't be too surprised. Some of the girls in Gryffindor were huge blabbermouths.

"Well," Lily began "I was wondering if you like to come with the dance with me."

Lucius blinked and than smirked. "Here I was thinking I have to ask you, myself."

Lily blinked, "It's female's choice you couldn't ask me either way."

"I'm a Slytherin and you expect me to obey the rules."

Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily sat in one of the oversized armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. She had her Charms textbook in her hands. She had an essay that was due in two weeks. And she wanted to be finished it two weeks before it was due.

Her studying was interrupted when James Potter walked over and flunked himself in the armchair besides Lily's. Lily smiled at him and he gave her a weak one in return.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked not even looking up from her textbook.

"I hate balls that are ladies choice." James declared.

Lily laughed.

"What about you, Lil do you have a date?" James asked in an off-hand matter.

Lily just smiled a secretive smiled before replying with a "maybe…"

James had always like Lily, from the moment he met her. She was the only girl he felt this strongly for. He was almost certain; he was feeling more than friendship. However, he had no idea how Lily felt for him. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He was now wondering if he had waited too long. Malfoy seemed to have a keen interest in her. Remus had assured him, that Lily couldn't possibly feel the same way for Malfoy, however he wasn't so sure. Lily wasn't actually denying him her attention. James hoped it wasn't a lasting thing.

…But now he wasn't so sure. It started later on in the week, when the marauders were having a snowball fight. Lily declined of course, which wasn't unusually. It was when she left without a single word, that he became word. This wasn't ordinary Lily behavior. Lily always sat with them during there snowfights.

When he asked Remus about it the pale boy claimed that Lily was most likely just tired. James wasn't too sure. He relaxed somewhat when Lily agreed to take a walk after dinner with him. If she had said no, than there was something wrong. When you know someone for so long, you can always tell when something is up.

Lily's hand would every so often brush against James' hand and when she looked up at him, he would smile. They never ever talk when they were on these walks; it had always been like that.

But the walks always assured James. James feared change. Lily was changing. But he didn't know how or why, she was changing. He wasn't even sure if it was a good change. All he knew was that it had to do with Malfoy. He wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or not. Anything to do with Malfoy never turned out good. He was leaning to the bad side of change.


	10. Jump Jive N Wail

A/N: Here is the next chapter of Blood. Hope you like it. As always, reviews are always welcome -

A woman is a woman and man ain't nothing' but a man 

_A woman is a woman and man ain't nothing' but a man_

_One could thing about him_

_He knows how jive and wail_

_-Jump, Jive N Wail by Brian Setzer Orchestra-_

The great hall was transformed. Not that Lily had expected any less. She knew the Great Hall would be done up, but no matter how many times she imagined it, she never got it right. Still, it was beautiful.

By the time, Lily arrived the ball was in full swing. Which, she didn't mind. She hated arriving to these functions early. When you were late, hardly anyone notices you or your date. And that was fine by Lily. She didn't want to attract attention to herself. Really.

So, when she walked in with Lucius Malfoy no one noticed. Lily couldn't be happier.

Well, no she even is happier if she wasn't with Malfoy. However, that wasn't the case and she stuck with the blond-haired Slytherin.

She always hated going to these things. She also hated blackmail. Since, blackmail got her in this situation in the first place.

However, that would probably explain why Lily was walking besides Malfoy. It would also, explain when he offered his arm she accepted. She was hoping no one would really noticed.

No such luck.

-

James had been waiting for Lily, to come. Well, except when some girl asked him to dance. He would nod and lead the girl onto the dance floor. Sometimes, he watched his friends goof off and lead some girl onto the dance floor, with a smile on his face.

He always thought that no matter what happen, he could handle it. For the most part this was true. However, seeing Lucius Malfoy and Lily together. Was something, he couldn't handle.

So he end up just staring at them in shock.

With his mouth open.

He looks like a goldfish.

-

A couple heads turn their way as they walk in room. Mostly people Lily knew. Most likely, though she was off her rocker. Lily was personally wondering about her sanity as well.

Why was she doing it again?

Oh, yes the blackmail.

Lily made a mental note, to kill all her female friends in the house of Gryffindor.

They didn't deserve to live.

-

When James had pointed Lily's date out to the rest of the marauders. Their reaction had been more or less the same.

Peter had been surprised.

Remus had blinked.

Sirius had whistled.

James shot Sirius a dirty look.

-

Truthfully, Lily thought she was on displayed. It seemed, everyone was looking at her. At least, he wasn't making her sit with the Slytherins. Then again, they weren't sitting with the Gryffindors.

They had their own table. No one else would sit there. Personally, Lily thought Lucius was scaring everyone off. But that was just her opinion.

Every time, there was a slow song, he pulled her out on the dance floor.

The first thing, she noticed was that he was a fine dancer. Not that she was very surprised. She knew that many purebloods went to special functions in the magical world. Dancing was a big thing.

The second thing she noticed was that he put his hands in the proper places. Many the boys she had danced with put their hands in the most awkward places or inapporiate places. But he didn't and she supposed that was a point in his favor. He had one hand rested on her upperback and another was holding her hand.

The third thing she noticed was that he only got up for the slow songs. All the rest of the songs, he sat out those songs.

-

"I can't believe Lily!" James said exparsted. "I mean, what was she thinking?" James continued.

"She wasn't?" Peter offered.

James gave him a glare.

"I really don't think, it's such a big deal James." Remus replied.

James rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you wouldn't think so Moony." James retorted.

Remus just rolled his eyes; James could be so stubborn at times.

-

There were lots of slow dances. There always were at these Christmas balls. Lots of couples attended these things. After all, the dances were good for socializing. Meeting people and making out the bushes with your partner. She had never done the last one and she wasn't about to start.

Lucius had gone to get them some drinks, leaving Lily to entertain herself. Lily sighs, might as well and faces the music.

She would have to talk with the marauders.

She didn't bother telling Lucius. He could find her later.

-

"Sirius agrees with me." James replied haughty tone.

Silence greeted him.

James blinked and looked around.

"Sirius?" He said.

Remus shrugged.

Peter pointed to a pretty blond Hufflepuff who Sirius was flirting with.

James and Remus turned to where Peter pointed.

Remus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff.

James smirked.

-

Lily saw Sirius and shook her head, some things never changed. She glanced over to where the rest of the marauders. Remus looked absolute livid. Sirius was in so much trouble. She couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Peter."

"Dance with anyone?" Lily asked.

Peter blushed. "A couple." He stuttered out.

Lily gave him a smile.

Peter was about to smile again, when he stopped.

Lily blinked in confusion when he ran off with a muttered goodbye. Peter wasn't scared off easily. That meant only one person it could be. She turned to her date behind her.

"Hello Lucius." She greeted.

Lucius tilted his head in greeting.

"What are you doing over here, my little flower?" Lucius asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Talking with my friends." Lily replied. "And don't call me that." She added sharply.

Lucius smirked in replied.

Lily glared in return.

Lucius titled his head slightly, when another slow song started.

"Would you like to dance?" Lucius asked as he offered his arm.

"I don't want to dance. I feel like going for a walk." Lily replied and turned on her heel and left.

-

Lily was enjoying her walk for a full five minutes before Lucius caught up with her. Of course that ruin the purpose of taking the walk. Since, she wanted to get away from him.

"Can't you just harass someone else." Lily snapped before walking off again. There was nothing like the direct approach.

It seemed that everytime Lily ran off, that Lucius caught up with her again in a short amount of time. For the first time in her life, Lily cursed her height. It sucked being 5'3.

Besides, he kept looking at her. Since, she couldn't get rid of him she was doing the next best thing. Ignoring him. Which would be easy, if he wasn't looking at her.

She suddenly stopped, when he had his hand offered to her. She looked up at him, in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's dance." He replied.

"There's no music." Lily pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Lucius smoothly replied.

Lily blinked at him in surprise. There was no way he could have no. No one knew. She hadn't even told James or even her mother. That she always wanted to dance under the stars.

So she accepted his arm and they danced. They ended up kicking their shoes off at one point. Lily couldn't recall when. The dances flow one into another. Until Lily lost count. Not that she minded.

She had been lured into the perfect fantasy, when it tumbled to the ground in pieces.

"Stay with me and be mine."

Lily stopped dancing immediately. She looked at him and blinked. She tore away from him and stare at him. Before she ran off.


	11. Kiss Me

A/N: Ok another update! I'm going to try to make them more often but, right now I'm aiming for at least once a month. More often would be better but, I'm trying to keep it within my limits. Right now I'm more interested in writing drabbles than chaptered things at the moment. So, it takes more effort to do this. Besides I have more than one fandom I write in. Patinece people. This is probably AU by now. It probably impossible to be canon now. Oh well.

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

So kiss me 

_-Kiss Me By Sixpence None The Richer-_

Lily ran a hand through her hair, brushing back some hair, behind her left ear. She carefully stepped out of the common room, stumbled slightly as she practically fell out. And when she did, she found herself in another pair of arms.

Lily was stunned when she realized she was in Lucius' arms.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked in a surprise tone.

"To catch you," Lucius smoothly replied.

Lily tore herself out of Lucius' arms so she could glare at him.

"Why are you really here?" Lily asked, eyeing Lucius suspiciously.

Lucius smirked, "To escort you to class of course."

Lily stared at Lucius for a few minutes "What!" she exclaimed in total shock.

Lucius just smirked at her response and offered his arm to her.

Lily batted his arm away, while glaring at him.

"Why are you really here?" Lily questioned.

"I already told you," Lucius replied.

Lily crossed her arms and looked at the blond in total shock. "I turned you down."

"Hmm…yes you did," Lucius begun "but I'm a man of patience."

Lucius offered his arm again, "Shall we?"

Lily had a feeling that he would keep asking her until she agreed. She grudgely accepted his arm.

Besides, it wasn't as if she like Lucius or anything…right? Lily was very suddenly in doubt about the whole situation.

It had been a bad day for James. In fact, he had been in a sour mood ever since the ball.

James' anger was rooted to Lily.

Hurt that she didn't tell him whom she was going to the ball with. Angry because of whom she went to the ball with.

Whoever said that friendship could endure anything obviously, had never been in this kind of situation before.

Yet James still couldn't understand, why he was so angry with Lily in the first place.

So she didn't tell him, whom she was going to the ball with. It wasn't like it was the end of the world or anything like that.

So what if she went with Lucius? It shouldn't have been such a big deal. But it was. It really bugged James that she went with Lucius.

She should had gone with…him.

James stood there in shock at the idea. Where had that come from anyway?

It wasn't like he like Lily like that anywise. Did he? Lily was just a friend. Right? Well, James wasn't so sure anymore. Heck he wasn't too sure of anything right now.

James had a feeling no matter how many times, he said it wasn't true it was. He cared about Lily. More than a friend did, more than he should.

James groaned. What was he going to do now?

"James seemed really pissed off today," Sirius replied.

Remus glanced up from his textbook to look at Sirius. Sirius was lying down on his bed while, Remus was sitting cross-legged on his.

"Well its quite obvious why," Remus answered.

Sirius looked at Remus bewildered. "It is?" Sirius questioned.

Remus smiled. "Of course, it all ties in with the ball."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. "Well I know that! That part was obvious. What about the rest of it?"

"The rest of it?" Remus asked slightly confused.

"Yeah why is he mad," Sirius responded.

"Oh that's simple," Remus replied.

Sirius eyed Remus as the brown haired boy closed his textbook and looked at him.

"Lily," Remus said as if it explained everything.

Sirius looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"James is jealous over Lily," Remus replied elaborating.

"James is mad at Lily I thought," Sirius pointed out.

Remus shooked his head. "Not really. He probably feels like his feelings are hurt and is covering it up with anger."

Sirius nodded at Remus' explanation. "So is he going to tell her?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Sirius looked at him nonplussed.

Remus smiled knowly. "James still has to come to terms with it and go through the stages."

"The stages?" Sirius asked amused.

"Yeah, you know. Like denial, acceptance and all that," Remus explained.

Sirius felt a grin flitted onto his lips. "Did you go through the stages when you liked me?"

Remus just threw a pillow at him causing Sirius to burst into laughter.

"It's a shame we miss lunch isn't it," Andromeda replied to her partner.

Her partner smiled backed and Andromeda felt butterflies in her stomach. Life was perfect right now. Just her and Ted together. And there was no one around to tell anyone. Not being forced to agree with someone's wishes so they wouldn't tell her sisters.

Life was good.

Andromeda couldn't help but grasped Ted's hand in her's. They were going to get some lunch and she didn't even have to worry about Lucius or Lily.

She had been thinking about Lily a lot lately. It was Lucius' entire fault of course. Lucius was showing such a keen interest in the redhead Gryffindor. Andromeda couldn't figure it out. And it really was starting to get to her. Lily didn't need to get involved with Lucius. It would only cause trouble for her. Lucius was just that trouble.

Lucius and Lily were star-crossed, Andromeda decided. Blood separated them but it didn't seemed enough anymore. Lucius is involved with the dark arts and Lily was obviously not involved with the dark arts. It wouldn't work out. Than why was Lucius trying? It made no sense, at least to Andromeda. She would have to warn Lily, to stay away from Lucius. But was she too late? Was Lily already ensnared with Lucius' charm. Andromeda hoped not.

"Andromeda?" Ted asked looking at Andromeda in concern.

She smiled. "What is it Ted?"

"Your doing it again," Ted replied smiling at the Slytherin student.

"Doing what?" Andromeda asked.

"Going off in your own world again," Ted explained eyes twinkling brightly in hidden amusement.

Andromeda blushed. "Sorry Ted."

Ted smiled. "Is something bothering you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, you know?" Andromeda responded.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ted asked.

Andromeda smiled, that was so like Ted. He always was willing to help, to lend a hand even if he didn't know the whole situation yet. It was what she loved most about him.

"You already helping by being here," She replied before snuggling against Ted.


	12. London Calling

Lily sat in one of the comfortable plush armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. She had her charms textbook balanced on her knees as she used one of the armrest as a desk. She knew she should have grabbed the love seat.

Darn.

She doubted that it would actually help her, get her work done. It seemed like she couldn't get any work done today.

She glanced at the fire; it all came back to James. Lily frowned at the thought of her fellow prefect. James had been ignoring her since the ball. Not that she could really blame him. She had gone behind his back and got a date and then refuse to tell him who it was. Further more she went with Lucius Malfoy.

What had she been thinking?

Well that was the point right? She hadn't been thinking at all. Lily closed her textbook and gathered her things together. She swung her feet to the floor and headed to her dormitory.

James had every right to be mad. She should have just told him the truth, instead of playing some game with him. Lily wondered if James would ever talk to her again. If he didn't, she wouldn't blame him. She deserved it.

Lily sighed as she jogged to class. She needed to buy a watch next Hogsmerse trip. This was just getting ridiculous. She was practically late for every class these days.

For heaven sake she was a prefect.

A prefect who was oddly enough bumping into people. Lily glanced up and looked up to see a girl. A girl with light blond hair and cold blue eyes. Lily couldn't say she was surprised to see that the girl was from Slytherin. She did have a certain air to her.

Lily never had a chance to say sorry for bumping into her. She left without a word, gracefully walking to her class. Lily didn't think it was in her protocol to run, even if she was terribly late.

Lily glanced at the clock on the wall.

Quarter past one.

Crap. Now she really was late. Lily rushed to her next class. She really had to focus more on what she was doing.

"Can you stop a flower from wilting?" Lucius mused outloud.

Nott glanced up from the paper he was reading and shooked his head.

Lucius paced, talking outloud to himself and ignored anything that Nott said. Not that Nott had said anything because he hadn't. Perhaps, it was better that way.

"A flower grows under constant care and adoration, perhaps that's all she needs. A little more attention. My Lily needs some attention," Lucius said in a tone that suggested finality.

Nott glanced up in surprised as Lucius walked out of the slytherin common room.

Bellatrix sat on the steps leading towards the girl's dormitory. A hand resting against her face. "Evans," she whispered hearing every single word of Lucius' musings.

Lily walked out of the class with a sigh. She really needed to get up early. It actually might help her get to class on time.

Then again?

Lily muffled her laughter. Hardly. When had she ever been on time for anything in her life?

She was also known to bump into people. Really one might think she needed glasses.

Lily blinks disorently on the floor, attempting to grasp her situation and failing miserable.

A hand grasped her wrist pulling her up so she was on her feet. Then she felt the books she had been carrying were placed into her hands.

"You should be more carefully my Lily," said a smooth voice.

Lily felt her eyes twitched slightly. "Can you just drop the all 'my' thing."

Lucius just smirked and Lily knew she had just loss the battle.

"I did come here for a reason."

"Could had fooled me," Lily muttered under her breath.

Lucius raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't act upon what Lily said. "Meet me at the gates at 2 and we'll go out for lunch."

"What if I have plans?" Lily asked.

"Break them," Lucius smoothly replied.

Lily just stared at him her mouth slightly opened. "Whatever happen to asking?"

"A Malfoy never asks," was the replied before Lucius left.

Lil sighed. "I guess I should had saw that one coming."

As Lily reached her dormitory she noticed a letter on her pillow. How odd. She stared at it as she picks it up.

Lily groaned. "It better not be from Luciu-"

She stared at it in silence.

It was from the ministry. How odd.

Lily opened the letter and scans the contents with curiously. She was pretty sure that this wasn't a normal letter.

Lily made a small noise and the letter fell to the floor. Lily felt her eyes watered slightly.

Her parents were dead.


	13. Me Vs The World

A/N: Yes a update finally. I haven't forgotten this story so, you'll have to bear with me as I most likely slowly update. Not a lot Lucius/Lily action or interaction in this chapter, however the next chapter will have lots.

Also, I will be answering reviews but through pm's. That mean if you're not log in or have an account here I can't reply. So either get an account, log in, or leave your email and I'll email you. : )

---

Lily held the envelope in her trembling hands, and she just couldn't believe it. How could her parents possibly be dead? It just didn't make sense, how could two people be so alive in one second and dead in another second.

The letter dropped to the floor, Lily didn't bother picking up the letter. She had read it a dozen times and she sincerely wished she hadn't. Maybe she could then live in her fantasy world. A world where are parents were still alive and she didn't have to worry about them.

She wished her fantasy world could be reality. Her fantasy world was perfect and gentle on her soul. Instead, she was stuck on reality. Reality was harsh on her soul.

She threw her head into the fluffy white pillow and screamed. She wanted to curl up in a ball and never leave the room again.

---

By lunch time every Gryffindor knew about Lily's parents death and the other houses were starting to hear about it as well.

"You think she's going to be all right?" James asked, concern evidently in his voice.

Remus gave the older boy a gentle smile. "I'm sure she is going to be all right. She needs some space to deal with her feelings."

Sirius agreed whole heartily. "Give her a break Prongs. Her parents just died; she needs time to grieve, it's not like she is going to get over their death in a matter of days."

"It could take weeks," Peter pointed out.

"Or months," Remus added.

"Even years," James muttered.

Sirius slapped his back. "Glad you understand mate."

James mumbled a snarky reply.

---

"So what are you going to do now?" Nott asked.

Lucius stared at him. "What do you mean what is I going to do now?"

Nott grinned. "Your prospects are looking quite low now."

Lucius silver eyes narrowed at his friend darkly and Nott squirmed in his seat. "What I mean," he began hastily. "She grieving now, I doubt she'll be good company."

Lucius made a tsking noise at his friend. "Nott you don't know anything does you? She will be wanting company, anything to take her mind off her parent's death."

Nott smirked. "I'm guessing you'll be moving right in. Giving her a shoulder to cry on and being a good listener and all that."

Lucius smirked. "It does sound like a good idea doesn't it?"

---

Lily held a letter in her hands, not the same letter proclaiming her parent's death. This letter was from her sister or rather an estranged sister. Lily felt the tears start to fall again, just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore.

Her sister didn't want anything to do with her and that hurt more than she thought it should. She was losing her family.

---

On Friday, Lily finally left her room to actually attend her classes. Although, she had the headmaster's permission to take as long as she wanted to recover. Dumbledore's kindness seemed to have no bounds and Lilt didn't want to appear like she was abusing Dumbledore's kindness.

She spent most of the day with Sirius, simply because he didn't ask questions, didn't ask if she was all right and if she wanted to talk about it. He treated her like he always treated her, it was what she needed and maybe he knew it.

---

Around dinner time the owls came and Lily's owl came bearing a lovely bouquet of lilies. Lily had to admit she was like every other girl when it came to flowers; she loved to receive them.

She looked at the attached note which was unsigned but she knew who it was from. After all, lilies weren't really in season and were very hard to get one never mind a bouquet.

Still Lily couldn't help but smile the gesture was appreciated.

---

"So you think Lucius likes someone else," Narcissa said slowly.

"I'm positive," Bellatrix said with conviction.

Narcissa titled her slender head and eyed Bellatrix form lower eyelids. "Well were allowing to fool around as much as we want. Or at least until our schooling is finish. He knows whom he is going to marry."

Bellatrix was thoughtful for several moments. "That is if blood is important to him."

Narcissa eyes snapped opened. "What are you saying?"

Bellatrix expression turned into a sly one. "Well if he doesn't care about blood then he might not mind being married to a mudblood."

"He's a Malfoy," Narcissa protested.

"Just how well do you know Lucius," Bellatrix said mildly.

Narcissa delicate hands rolled into fists. "Then I'll make him understand."

Bellatrix laughed. "You?"

Narcissa looked offended. "Why not? I can do it just as well as anyone else."

Bellatrix looked amused. "Cissy you can't even hit a Puffskin without feeling guilty."

Narcissa pouted. "That doesn't count."

Bellatrix smirked. "Of course it does. However, don't worry about it I'm going to handle everything."

Narcissa looked surprise. "You will?"

Bellatrix smiled fondly at Narcissa. "Of course, let big sister handle everything."


End file.
